Elizabeth Watson
Elizabeth Watson (1980s-2002), better known as the Thunderqueen, was an exceptionally powerful criminal and the mother of Emily and Micheal Watson. In 1990, she also became in league with Verpus the Foul, who was in disguise as the Olbaid, and proceeded to marry William Watson and reproduce. In 2001, she warned Verpus to leave her home, and later received robot GTR-10 as a gift. Shortly after giving the robot to Emily, the Thunderqueen invaded the home of toddler Steven Thompson, and was killed by the latter, who became famous for his triumph. Nevertheless, the Olbaid revived Elizabeth, and they mobilized an army until the Council of Outcasts brought about their downfall. Biography Early life Throughout her life, the Thunderqueen became an exceptionally powerful criminal and the mother of Emily and Micheal Watson. She also became in league with Verpus the Foul, who was in disguise as the mysterious Olbaid, in 1990. Elizabeth proceeded to marry William Watson and reproduce, siring Emily and Micheal Watson. Around the time of her childrens' births, Sheriff Bladepoint, suspicious of Verpus' continuing existence on Earth, infiltrated the fortress, but the Thunderqueen tipped off Verpus, who fled in order to conceal his identity. After Verpus departed temporarily, the Thunderqueen received robot GTR-10 as a gift, which she gave to Emily. In 2002, the Thunderqueen invaded the home of toddler Steven Thompson, and was killed by the latter, who became famous for his triumph. Post-mortem Nevertheless, the Thunderqueen was revived by Verpus the Foul, who was in disguise as the mysterious Olbaid, shortly after her burial. She became in league with the powerful ghost, and they returned to Thunder Quarters in 2006. When Sheriff Bladepoint investigated Thunder Quarters in 2007, he discovered the house was secretly inhabited by the Olbaid. As he challenged the latter, the Thunderqueen leaped out and knocked him down via throwing star in a surprise attack and taunted the Sheriff of his poor battle strategy, revealing the mass legions she has gathered. She prepared to kill him, but Bladepoint used his powers to keep the Thunderqueen at bay, who still made several attempts to strike. Bladepoint escaped before the Dark Lord subdued him. After the Council of Outcasts destroyed the Olbaid and exposed his identity, Ressammes told his fellow Council members to "leave the Thunderqueen to him". Personality and traits The Thunderqueen is cruel, powerful, sadistic, arrogant, and merciless. She is also highly intelligent and cunning. The one most surprising thing about Elizabeth is even someone as powerful as she has a master, the incredibly powerful Olbaid: Verpus. Despite this, she had a close relationship with her daughter Emily, as she expressed great pride in her in 2007. The former is enigmatic and powerful, and a superb ally for Verpus to have at his side. In exchange for reincarnating her, the Thunderqueen became unfailingly loyal to her Master, showing that instead of trying to reach her own ends, The Thunderqueen stayed alongside Verpus to defend him against Sheriff Bladepoint. This almost led to her death. Appearances * Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:2002 deaths Category:Educated in the 1980s Category:Villains Category:Deaths by gunfire Category:Married individuals Category:Westridge students